The Eager Gift
by LunaRoseAngel
Summary: Castiel always felt he was ready and wanted fledgelings to care for so he choose the two closest people that he knows the only problem is there being hunted by Hell and it's demons.
1. Chapter 1: Obsession Of Angels

Sam & Dean stood outside of Bobby's house they were a soft russle of wings a man in a tan trenchcoat stood there Dean smiled "Cas! how are you doing? glad that you are here!" Dean spoke.

Apart of him was wondering about what it was like to be an archangel and what it was like to be able to fly though another part of him was jealous wishing he has snowy white wings like Castiel had he kept that of course to himself it was a beautiful cool warm breezy cool sunny day.

Castiel stretched his angelic white wings out in the sun's rays shined down on them walking over to Sam & Dean he reached out with both hands putting each one on Sam & Dean's one shoulder then took them smiled he looked at Dean and Sam who did not know what Castiel did to them "hey you wanna come inside?" Dean spoke.

Castiel nodded "come on then cas you don't need an invitation to come in!" Dean smiled he turned walking toward Bobby's house and his brother Sam followed him the archangel folded his white angel wings he followed the brothers to Bobby's house.

Cas though to himself he would have two fledgelings of his own soon enough Dean sitting at the kitchen table finishing his dessert that he was eat apple pie scooping up the last bit with his fork his brother Samuel was almost done Dean's stomach started to feel very nauseous feeling he was going to be sick.

Dean got up quickly running to the nearest bathroom Sam went to go eat the next bite he started to feel sick just like his brother Dean a few minutes ago he covered his mouth and got up and ran upstairs to the bathroom after a few minutes Sam came downstairs as Dean did so appeared from the downstairs bathroom.

"You boys feeling okay?" Bobby looked at Sam and Dean concerned "were okay Bobby it's probly just the stomach flu" Dean spoke.

The wind blew outside the came the sound of splintering wood the front door of Bobby's house kicked open by an unknown female "well look what I have here! am going to have fun!" the female laughed closed her eyes then opened them were pitch black "who are you!...Meg?" Bobby angerly spoke she laughed "not bad all Singer though I did'nt come for you!"

Meg looked past Bobby at Sam and Dean raising up her hand they were thrown backwards though both windows "Boys! you bitch leave them alone!" Castiel glared at at Meg "Meg stop this you wanna hurt them you have to get though me!" the archangel Castiel spoke angerly.

Sam and Dean were gone when Meg turned around and walked to were the windows were broken she stepped outside out the one broken window she threw Dean out of as she walked away following to find Dean and his brother Sam " you okay Robert?" Castiel looked at Bobby as the hunter nodded.

"Why is Meg after Sam and Dean now she could of gone after before when she came back" Bobby spoke "I think I know why she's going after them! you see Robert I decided I wanted to have fledgelings there are other ways we can have fledgelings to raise as are own" Castiel helped Bobby up.

Archangel started to tell him everything as he stood there "We have to find them Meg might kill them!" Bobby and Castiel looked at each other there was a rustle of wings Gabriel the archangel appeared Castiel told Gabriel what was going on as Gabriel listened "Bobby do you have a barn in the area were they use to go?" Castiel looked at him.

"Ummm...yes when they were younger? why do you ask? Castiel?" Bobby looked at him "that place is safe to them some thing they remember from there childhood Bobby" Gabriel spoke smiling "all I know is we have to go & look for them both if anything happens to them I could never forgive myself at all!" Bobby said.

Castiel nodded they got prepared and ready to search for them Castiel started to pray that both of them were okay if they died he would kill Meg nice and slow they were his fledgelings he would not let them be threatened by a demon like Meg he would protect them with his life and die to protect them.

Sam & Dean were not feeling like them self's 'Dean am not sure what's wrong with us why we don't feel good!" Dean felt like his shoulders underneath were on fire and in pain Dean took off his shirt so did Sam "Dean your shoulder blades there's two slits on each side!" Sam gasp.

"Here let me check your's Sammy to see if you have the same thing we have to one way or another to figure out what is really wrong with us" Sam turned his shoulder blades were the same Sam had his hand on Dean's forehead and Dean had his hand on Sam's checking there temperatures "well Dean? how is it?" Sam waited for Dean answer.

"Were burning up Sammy!" they both took off the rest of there clothes "i'll take care of you Sammy!...I promise!" Dean smiled Castiel,Bobby and Gabriel were looking for Sam and Dean "Sam!...Dean!" Bobby yelled "i'll go ahead and look in the barn to see if Sam and Dean are in there" Castiel spoke nodding.

Castiel disspeared then reappeared inside the barn he looked around walking toward the stalls which were empty he peered into them walking into one of the stalls he walked out he turned to see a ladder going up to the loft Castiel grabbed onto either side of the ladder and started to climb up step by step he once he got up to the last step of the ladder he saw two clear cocoons hanging down from the celing above close to the ground.

Inside were Sam & Dean as they floated inside in a clear fluid sleeping Castiel's chest puffed up with pride his fledgelings were changing he saw there wings were starting to grow from the slits on Sam & Dean's back a pink pulsating umbilical cord attached to the top inside of the clear cocoons to San and Dean's Stomach's to feed them as both of them moved inside there cocoons Castiel climbed all the way up the ladder he walked over to both the cocoons and watched them.

Castiel reached out with both his hands touched both clear cocoons he smilled using his thoughts and emotions he transfered them to the cocoons telling Sam and Dean that he loved his fledgelings as they moved around inside to the archangel's touch he prayed that his father was proud that he was going to have fledgelings and he then started to pray hoping his father could hear him.

"What are those Cas? is that Sam and Dean inside?!" Bobby climbed up the rest of the way on the ladder slowly Gabriel appeared next to Castiel "yes that is Sam and Dean inside those clear cocoons there safe" as Castiel gently touched the cocoons. Bobby walked over and touched the cocoons he could feel both there movements inside Sam turned inside his cocoon "am here if you need me,I wonder what they are dreaming about?" Bobby watched both young men there eyelids flutter in dream and sleep.

Castiel nodded "don't worry I assure you there both safe soon to be my fledgelings my duty is protect them if they have any bad dreams I can touch there clear egg cocoons to soothe them to sleep again and yes I realize my responsibility to take care of them" Castiel spoke Dean movements in his sleep made Cas worry inside his clear cocoon his face contored of bed memories of hell "shh little one it's okay! go back to sleep little one dream of pleasant things" Castiel gently touch Dean's clear cocoon archangel Castiel smilled.

Bobby looked at Cas "so umm will they both be okay?" both of them watched Sam and Dean move in there sleep Sam opened his eyes they were very very blurry (Sam: Dean you there? were are we?") Dean came out of his sleep also not being able to see like his other brother he felt a strange energy around him he realized him and his brother Sam could use there though to talk to each other.

(Dean: I don't know Sammy our eye sight is to blurry we can't see?") Gabriel walked over to the clear cocoons "hello i'm your other brother Gabriel! can't wait to see you both soon enough when your born!" ge reached out to touch both clear cocoons with his hands both Dean and Sam moved "I have so much to teach you two just like my brother Castiel" Bobby looked at the clear coocoons.

"Can they see us from the inside? Bobby looked at Cas wondering which the archangel shook his head no "they can hear us from inside they may not understand everything that we say" there was outside the soft flapping of wings Michael appeared he smilled when seeing the two clear cocoons.

He walked over to them Castiel knew he could trust Michael as he reached out he tenderly touched each one of the clear cocoons Sam and Dean moved inside "they know who you are just by your feelings how your connecting with them" Castiel smilled.

"Hello little ones I am Michael your older brother welcome you both to our angelic family! another flapping of soft wings was heard Uriel and Raphael appeared they stood there "are these are two new brothers" Raphael spoke smiling Castiel nodded Dean moved his hand inside of his clear cocoon then opening & closing them then stopping as he fell asleep again.

Michael looked at the two clear cocoons holding Sam and Dean "will there be preperations for there birth? I want to make sure that they are protected when they are born" Michael spoke near the two clear cocoons was a stack of clear towels and equipment just incase.

Cas walked over and started to place hay underneath as a cushion when they come out of there clear cocoons "well look who's here!" mocking tone cut though the air the shape of a person made it's self more apparent "Zachariah!" Castiel glared at the him Zach walked over to the two clear cocoons and smirked in his one hand a silver angelic dagger appeared.

"Leave them along Zachiariah! or you'll have me to contend with personally!" a familar voice echoed loudly with authority over Zach all the color in Zach's face drained "Michael! I did'nt know you weree here!" Zach spoke trying to explain himself then he looked back at the clear cocoons with hatred.

"there abomantions which goes against heavens rules! with what you have done let me kill them both Castiel and end this now before there born! there not ment to become angels! Zach spat angerly "maybe to you but it's better than sam saying yes to Lucifer and him dying!" Castiel shot back "you mind who you're talking to Castiel! I am your're superior,boss and supervisor you do what I say!" Zach angerly spoke.

Uriel walked forward "I won't let you touch them! maybe I have a soft spot for these humans! but there also my brothers!" Uriel firey red wings opened protecting both cocoons that held two of Castiel's precious fledgelings Samuel and Dean "this is not over yet? I will be back!" Zachariah disppeared.

Michael looked around his snowy white angelic wings opened he turned around and wrapped them around Dean's cocoon gently laying his forehead on the cocoon also laying his one head on there Dean followed the movement eagerly from inside his clear fluid filled cocoon.

Michael unwrapped his wings from around Dean's cocoon and peered inside to check his wings how they were growing "Zachiarah will try to kill them again they have to be protected!" Castiel spoke concerned Michael both cocoons were close together.

"Can they sense each other in there": Bobby asked "to answer that yes since they both share a pyschic link bewteen each other they feel everything like emotions...ect there wings are growing I must go and speak with Michael in private we will be gone for a hour or two watch over them while am gone" Castiel walked over to were his brother Michael was then disspeared.

Gabriel walked over to the opening infront in the loft arrea his angel wings were opened he lloked around keeping guard Bobby looked at the clear cocoons "well am going to go back to the house if you need me" the hunter turned and walked to then ladder he started to climb down the ladder disppearing out of sight Gabriel turned and looked at the cocoons Dean had already popped his thumb into his mouth sucking on it was comforting to him as Sam did the same Gabriel chuckled he reached out and touched the cocoons both Samuel and Dean moved with there thumbs still in there mouths

Gabriel watched them sleep there chests moving up and down peacefully with his touch on the cocoons he could feel there heartbeats so steady and calm he felt a sense of pride watching his not born yet so to be angel brothers Dean rapidly kicked in his sleep and face in pain "Shh it's okay am here no one will hurt you!" Gabriel spoke.

Gabriel watched Dean calm down Sam moved quite a bit he could feel his brothers stress though his emotion link with him he knew he would protect Samuel and Dean from Zachariah's waith & hate they both continued to suck on there thumbs Gabriel's maternal instincts to protect both his not yet born brother's was strong he knew if they were attacked they would not survive outside there cocoons and both there wings would not be grown enough to survive and they would die.

He knew to keep them safe from harm once they were born they would be weak and helpless coming right out of there cocoons they would need help if need be he would be there to assist them Dean opened his eyes again they were'nt so blurry he could see the outside of his clear cocoon he looked around to get familar with were he was then his eyes locked looking forward Gabriel was watching him.

Samuel curled into a ball looked up saw a pink very long pulsating cord attached to his stomach going all the way up attached to the one side of his clear cocoon as Sam felt his eyes start to get heavy again he tried to fight the feeling of sleep Gabriel put his hand on Samuel's cocoon as he closed his eyes (Gabriel: Sammy how are you doing?) the archangel listened "ummm why do you have your thumb in your mouth all babies do it before there born inside of the womb it's a comfort to them" Sam opened his eyes his beautifull brillant hazel eyes looked at Gabriel smiling.

A voice broke the air "excuse me don't mean to interrupt you but I came here on orders from god to vist Samuel and Dean" who was identified as Joshua "it's been quite some time since we talked Gabriel god knows that Castiel wants to have fledgelings at least to make sure that they are protected he has plans for them" Joshua spoke smiling and nodding.

"Yes it has been a long time Joshua you still taking care of the garden in heaven?" Gabriel brought his hand up there was a chocolate bar in his hand he opened it and took a bite Joshua chuckled "take a liking to human food I see still curious like when you were a young angel" Gabriel smiled and chuckled also

"Hello again Joshua long time no see may I ask what your business is here?" Joshua looked at both the clear cocoons Castiel nodded the archangel Joshua walked over he gently touched both of them "umm there very health there seems to be no problems" Joshua looked inside the clear cocoon seeing Dean asleep sucking his thumb.


	2. Chapter 2: Vision Of Prophecy

"What about what you said god was finished he did'nt want anything to do with anymore to do with the apocalypse?" Castiel asked "yes but since you decided to to make Sam and Dean your fledgelings things have changed for the better " Joshua spoke. so there is a way to fight the devil and kill him? if that's true we can end the apocalypse once and for all!" Castiel spoke his faith being renewed little by little from the last time he was told god was finished with the apocalypse.

"So they will be protected by the other angels? why does god feel both of them are important?" Castiel asked wondering "you will find out soon enough Castiel what is planned for them" Joshua then looked inside Sam's clear cocoon Sam was looking around he looked forward and saw Joshua watching him watching him from the outside as the archangel chuckled "It's okay young one you have nothing to fear" when Joshua touched Sam's clear cocoon he felt peaceful and yet calm.

Joshua turned around "I will give my news to god " the archangel turned and disspeared out of sight is a soft flap of his white angel wings "how did it go with protecting Sam and Dean? nothing went wrong besides having Joshua vist?" Castiel asked his angel brother Gabriel he shook his head no to Castiel who walked over to the two clear cocoons he smiled.

"Hello little ones you missed me" Sam and Dean floating in there clear cocoons Sam was still sucking his thumb asleep taking a nap he was usually out of the two not the active one like Dean was floating in his clear cocoon the clear amniotic fluid around him cushioning his movements keeping him safe.

Castiel watched Sam and Dean with pride Castiel heard a soft flapping of wings his old brother Michael had returned he watch Castiel interacting with his his yet to be born fledgelings much like when Castiel was told as a fledgeling himself "the fledgeling one day will grow up and become a teacher and have fledgelings of his own".

Dean moved his legs stretching them inside his clear cocoon Castiel laid the palm of his hand on the cocoon as Dean pushed against his cocoon inside with hands and feet archangel smiled he watched Dean's movements as he saw the hunter's facial expressions as he opened his mouth and yawned.

Gabriel walked over to Sam's clear cocoon and watched Sam float to his side and feel asleep again after awaking sensing his brother Dean's activity "how long can we protect them from Zachariah when he might kill both when there born" Castiel spoke "I will protect the young ones from harm if anything should happen to you Castiel you have my promise!" Gabriel spoke.

Cas nodded in agreement he watched Sam and Dean breathing there mouths opening as they mad very little movement both brothers awoke to noises on the outside they heard voices talking Gabriel smilled and looked at Castiel "there both awake now listening to us" they reduced there voices to whispers so they would not interrupt both young hunters from sleeping they both wondered to them self's "what they were talking about".

Dean closed his eyes again and fell asleep to the soft whispers of angels talk to him lulling him to sleep there was a soft flapping of wings another archangel appeared Brachaiel another one of god's highest archangel's Brachiel looked at the two clear cocoons smiling "are those your two new fledgelings?"

As he walked over he laid his hand on Dean's clear cocoon looking inside Dean was laying on his back Brach smiled "hello there how are you doing" Dean turned floating in his cocoon and looked at the archangel upon his shoulder was a holy mark his brother Samuel beared the same mark Brach watched both of them with curiosity.

As both brothers were facing each other the archangel knew they were communicating with each other without talking there was a voice that spoke up it was not Gabriel who was there it was there older brother Lucifer "so this is were there being hidden you think by turning them into angels that they might defeat me!" Lucifer laughed.

Gabriel walked forward his archangel dagger appeared in his hand "You are my brother but as I said before you are a great big bag of dicks bro your to cowardly to face me or my other brothers who are hunting your sorry for excuse ass down!" Gabriel spoke walking infront of the clear cocoons protecting them with his angel wings open ready to fight.

"You have 4 mins to leave before the consequences will be dire you should know coming here Luci was a very bad idea on your part!" Gabriel spoke angerly Lucifer smirked at both angels "I will have Sam as my vessel and and this world will belong to me and all humans will be exterminated from it" he backed up and disspeared from sight.

The angels heard someone coming up the ladder was Bobby he was cautious not to do anything sudden that might make Castiel think he wants to do harm to his was on guard protecting his fledgelings once he returned archangel Michael looked at Castiel " I'm needed in heaven for something I will be right back" Michael turned and disspeared in a flutter of wings "what are they being nourished with with inside there clear cocoons ?" Bobby asked.

"Nutrients to help them stay healthy and strong also help there wings to grow" Castiel smiled he watched Sam & Dean like a mother hen would keeping his offspring safe he then looked back at the hunter "make sure you keep them safe there the only close family I have left!" Bobby spoke Cas nodded smiling.

Inside both there clear cocoons there wings were very soft and clear Dean was curled into a ball sleeping "there wings are still not grown still need quite some time before they are born " Cas put his hand on Dean's clear cocoon Dean moved around while Sam had his thumb in his mouth sucking on it very very contently floating in his clear cocoon as Castiel watched his fledgelings with curiosity as Dean stretched "hello Dean your quite active you excited"? Castiel smilled.

Dean looked at Cas from inside his clear cocoon he floated doing somersaults his backside was to Castiel he smiled "your quite defiant little one but strong willed you'll be a great fighter" light shined in from a hole above the roof a medium sized hole on the two cocoons Dean floating on his back while the warmth of the sun felt good Dean reach up and let the sun shine on his hand he opened and closed his fingers.

Cas walked over and knelt on one knee looking inside the cocoon "that's our father watching down over both of you with his warmth and love " Castiel looked up into the sky he spoke once again "yes am glad that your proud of me father there important I know I will take care of them let nothing happen to them at all" the amniotic fluid keeping both of them cool and keeping the inside both the clear cocoon at just the right temperature.

Cas stretched "soon I will have my hands full with fledgelings " his other angel brother Gabriel laughed "you'll be very busy with them both you'll need help" Gabe smilled speaking with his wisdom and knowledge the sun started to go down Dean was asleep sucking his thumb Sam however was awake Castiel got up and walked over looked in on Sam.

"you need your sleep and rest little one" Castiel laid his forehead gently against his clear cocoon Sam made soft movements inside Castiel chanted softly a angelic lullaby in his language Enochian as Sam floated back and forth gently like he was being rocked to sleep Gabriel watched as Castiel stopped chanting the ancient angelic song Gabe smiled watching his younger brother with his not yet born fledgelings.

A another man appeared wearing a black suit "what the bloody hell are those?!" talking in a British accent Gabriel turned he and Cas stepped infront of the two clear cocoons with there wings stretched protecting there family "Crowley! what are you doing here?" Castiel glared at Crowley read to fight if need be "I agree with Sam and Dean we would help each other send Lucider back to to Hell if that's not to much to bloody ask!" Crowley angerly looked at Castiel.

Gabriel and Castiel folded there wings back "so how much long before they hatch or there born whatever the bloody hell happens" Crowley walked over slowly to the clear cocoons "they'll be born not hatched there not chickens they do not have feathers Crowley when they are born they will be helpless with there newly born angel wings they won't be able to defend them self's" Castiel watched Crowley touch one of the clear cocoons Dean's to be exact as he moved around.

Crowley watched with fascination he saw Dean's Pink long pulsating umbilical cord saw the nutrients going though to feed Dean then looked though Sam's clear cocoon watched him being fed also "You know the demons want to kill Sam and Dean more than ever since you wanted to make both of them your fledgelings there not safe here" Crowley looked at them.

"Trust me there safe the other angels Michael,Raphiel,Uriel and Gabnel know there here and they know to make sure Sam and Dean are safe there being fed angel blood in the nutrients given to to them to make them strong enough to fight & win against Lucifer" Castiel spoke Dean stirred inside his clear cocoon for a minute getting comfortable then closed his eyes and began to sleep again Sam inside of his was still awake aware he was being watched by Crowley on the outside he floated on his side with his backside to Crowley "you quite the defiant little dickens aren't you !" Sam with his back turned resting had a smile on his face.

The archangel Castiel walked to the other side and layed his hand on Sam's cocoon "now now be nice be nice to Crowley little one if you can help it" Castiel smiled "don't you bloody encourage him Castiel! you know the last time we met that he does'nt like me" Crowley heard wings he saw the angels alot of angels above on the rafters looking down at him watching carefully.

"your kind does'nt trust me and I wonder why? I won't do anything hasty" Castiel walked over to the hay close to were the clear cocoons were at sat down with his wings folded back now Sam looked at Cas inside his clear cocoon popped his finger into his mouth and started sucking on it Cas wondered what both his fledgelings at that moment were thinking about just then a soft flap of wings were heard and a familar voice "excuse me I hate to be a burden again wanted to see Sam and Dean were doing in your care Castiel" the man who was indentified as Joshua the voice of god.

Joshua walked over to both the clear cocoons protecting both brothers inside safe from harm "it's not just Lucifer we have to worry about when his cage was opened four of his strongest minions followed him out of hell " Crowley spoke "four minions who would be that strong they would be difficult to stop or kill for that matter" Bobby wondered "there's only four minions that I know and is feared and that's that's the four horsemen of the apocalypse" Gabriel looked at Bobby.

As he thought "how do you stop the four horsemen? there has to be a sorce to there power cause Lucifer gave them there power back when they escaped hell" Bobby spoke. There is one way to get rid of the four horsemen but it will be dangerous Lucifer will send them after Sam & Dean to stop them" the angel Joshua spoke looking at the two clear cocoons "there both important to this fight and the future of mankind" Gabriel spoke Sam & Dean were making movements inside both there cocoons Gabriel and Joshua watched smiling.

"There growing quickly soon they will make there appearance we will have two new fledgelings to our ranks" Joshua spoke Dean was now asleep inside his clear cocoon his pink umbilical cord pulsated with blood the two cords were in one blue and red (blood & oxygen) keeping both of them alive inside another man appeared wearing all white he had a smile who was Chuck Shurley (god).

"Father your here! it's so great to see you I thought that you were going to stay hidden forever?" Gabriel spoke smiling "yes my son I am here came to check on the new so to be arrivals and additions to our very large and growing family to see how there doing " Chuck (god) walked over looking inside both cocoons he saw them changing "how far along is there growth and when will they be born?" Chuck (god) spoke happily at the progressing of the two new fledgelings.

"Soon though am worried about what Zachariah might do to them once there born am quite worried about it!" Castiel spoke up Raphael,Uriel and Michael bowed there heads in respect when they saw there father Chuck (god) standing there smiling "father we though you left use for sure!" Raphael spoke god chuckled only to go to earth for a little while I would never abandon my children!".

God's smile was happy reaching out he stroked Raphael's forehead "you see I have come back to heaven & earth to help with what's going on with Lucifer" god spoke put his one hand on Sam's clear cocoon he peeked to look inside watching the young fledgelings sleep his long pink umbilical cord lay between his legs as he slept soundly.

Then he turned his attention to Dean's cocoon he was laying on his back he was napping "hello there little one you look so content inside of there" Chuck (god) smiled speaking softly not wanting to disturb Dean's sleep "who the bloody hell are you? never seen you before around here? and why are you here?".

Chuck Shurley (god) turned around to face Crowley "so you're him the father of heaven and all the angels that guard it " Chuck (god) nodded "you must Crowley king of the crossroads and yes to have alot of angel children it makes my job very busy and castiel has talked about you in conversations we've had he tells me you betrayed the demons and helped hunters" Chuck (god) spoke.

Gabriel walked over to the two clear cocoons his white angel wings were open over Castiel's fledgelings soft flapping of wings were heard another angel (seraphims) appeared who was Zachariah Joshua stood besides Chuck (god) "remember what I said in heaven about god's wraith I meant as a message that if you hurt either Sam or Dean you would have to deal with him or me" Joshua laid his hand on either cocoon.

"There both special there the only ones that will be able to stop the apocalypse and Lucifer this wouldn't of been decided but there was no choice" Chuck (god) spoke "hope your not mad at me I was only doing what I thought was right for heaven I didn't know" Zach spoke "you should of know Zachariah! if you did manage to kill both of them then Lucifer would of won and the whole entire earth would be enslaved or killed by Lucifer's demon army this is there true destiny!" Gabriel spoke.

Chuck(god) thought for a moment "you did try to kill them and they are family by blood there link to Cain & Abe and there two parents Adam & Eve the first two humans I put on this very earth but nothing will happen to them they both will be protected even after they are born an continue to be protected by there family" Zach nodded and disspeared in a flutter and flap of his angel wings.

Gabriel nodded at Joshua and smiled Chuck (god) still standing by the two clear cocoons he watched them sound of a shotgun that was being pumped being held by a dark skinned man identified as Rufus Turner another well know demon hunter that knew Sam & Dean when they were little "what happened to Sam & Dean what did you do to them!" Rufus spoke.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Of Light

Rufus pointed the barrel of his shotgun at Castiel angrily not hesitating to want to shoot Cas "you must be another hunter like them they are both safe and being protected they are important I assure you that!" Rufus heard a noise behind him "what the hell is that!" he turned around saw Gabriel behind him his face looked stern but with alot so much purpose he put his two fingers to Rufus's forehead he fell to the ground asleep.

Bobby climbed up the ladder to check on Sam & Dean he was worried about them being in the cocoons and of course being safe he got up almost all the way he saw Rufus laying on the floor he climbed up all the way standing up "what did you do to him he is a friend of our's!?" Bobby exclaimed.

"He'll be fine Castiel he'll wake up in awhile with no side affects at all we just wanted to make sure he was no danger cause of Sam & Dean being here" Gabriel looked at his youngest angel brother Chuck (god) watched both Sam & Dean "there fine additions to our family they will do great things they will be protected by there siblings from danger".

Dean opened his mouth and yawned Joshua walked over him and god (Chuck) looked at each other watching both brothers sleep in there clear cocoons peacefully Sam's eyes opened he looked around inside both brothers movements in there separate cocoons were very limited since there wings have fully grown inside it would'nt be much longer till they would both make an appearence which cause them both to be more active as Sam pushed against his clear cocoon from the inside.

Still dark oustide the crickets chirped in the warm yet cool breezy weather of the night a noise was heard coming from the clear cocoons they both were starting to open on the bottom Sam and Dean were in a downward position the angels were asleep crouched on the rafters above Bobby had taken Rufus out of the barn and to his house to rest & would wake up two shadowy figures of people entering the barn.

They looked around the only thing they could hear was the whisper of there voices both walked towards the ladder and started going up to the huge spacious loft once they climbed up all the way one of the demons scanned looking around for any danger what they did'nt know was the angels above crouched on the rafters protecting the clear cocoons.

Light from the moon shown inside the barn the demons eyes turned black it drew a wicked looking short dagger "who do we kill first? am sure it does'nt matter but still I have a bad feeling about being here" inside the one clear cocoon only thing heard was Dean's heart beating steady and calm floating with the room he did have in the clear cocoon demon stepped on one of the floor boards.

Dean awoke hearing the noise he thought was Castiel to come and check on him and his brother Sam as Dean floated on his side awake he saw the demon it's eyes pitch black as night his panic seeing the demon with the wicked short pointed danger alerted the angels above they awoke from there medatation Gabriel saw the demon with the dagger ready to kill both brothers before there born finished there transformation.

Angels sensed Dean and Sam were in danger there would protect there family if threatened by demons they looked up seeing the angels looking at them angry and menacingly "you made a grave mistake coming here to try & kill two of heavens fledgelings!" Michael's voice angerly boomed echoed though the barn the one demon unshooken still had the very shark wicked short dagger in his hand ready to kill the two brothers while still in there clear cocoons.

Angels opened there wings started to fly down from the rafters there angelic silver daggers drawn ready to fight to fight "I'd wouldn't do that you kill them and will hunt you down nobody hurts our siblings!" archangel Gabriel spoke angerly.

His angelic silver dagger out he looked serious ready to fight the two demons looked at each other then at Gabriel unsure if they were going to take on all the angels on one by one.

The demon with the sharp dagger still had it raised above his head getting ready to strike to kill both brothers as he lowered the sharp dagger to his side slowly both demons started to back up they turned and started to climb down the ladder and toward the front door of the barn soon disspeared out of sight the angels since awoken from there medative state.

They were now alert cause of the two black eyes demons tried to kill both brothers Sam who was now awake after all the commotion they were both shaken but calm they both were still in a downward position the angels flew back up to the rafters folded there wings back they went into a medative state again getting comfortable while couching on the rafters.

Inside the two clear cocoons Dean and Sam moved down every few mins the bottom opened clear amniotic fluid gushed out of the bottom Sam slid out of the clear cocoon onto the hay below Gabriel & Castiel was watching from above as the one brother slid out he tried to look around but his vision was quite blurry were he couldn't see he lay in a huge puddle of amniotic fluid sticky and very nude his umbilical cord was still attached to his stomache that was still giving him nourishment as it was still pulsating.

He tried to move but his muscles of his arms and legs felt very weak he yawns as his other brother Dean came out of his clear cocoon his body was covered in sticky thick birth fluid and amniotic fluid the cool summer wind from outside blew in they both shook from being exposed to the cold they crawled toward each other sharing body warmth Dean wrapping his arms around Sam.

Staying close to each other everything was quiet they both got frightened when they heard a owl outside angels awoke from there meditative state looking at each other they talked in a low whisper in enochian Dean heard not just there voices but whispers in his mind.

And in the room of angelic voices Sam and Dean were naked but how they were now they were blind and helpless to fight till they got there sight back the angels above crouching on the rafters watching them protectively from above them Sam & Dean made noises like mewing.

Castiel opened his wings and flew down walking over to the nest were both Sam & Dean were laying Cas knelt down and wrapped his angel wings around Sam & Dean gently and lovingly when he spoke "my little ones you have so much to learn how much pride it brings me to know that you are here and being able to see you be born".

Cas puffed his chest up with pride knowing he would raise the both of them very well unwrapping his angel wings from around his fledgelings he looked up at the other angels.

Other angels came down from the rafters walking over to the nest Gabriel knelt down reaching out touching with his one hand and touched Sam's cheek to feel his temperature other angels were very curious about there two new just born siblings Uriel reached for a clean towel opening it and started to clean and dry them both off.

Castiel watched Uriel dry them off with the towel bonding strongly with his two new brothers reaching down he stroked both Sam & Dean's foreheads Cas noticing that there umbilical cords are still attached to there stomachs his silver angelic short sword appeared from his sleeve Sam & Dean lay there the nest now clean both of them laying on fresh hay.

Anna watched as Cas reached down took Dean's cord once it stopped pulsating with nutrients tied it off then cut it them did the Same with Sam's umbilical cord they were wrapped in towels and moved carefully Castiel began to make a better nest round shaped with towels and blankets to keep them warm once he was finished both of them were layed inside the nest.

They both slept on inside of the nest there hearts beated calm and slow they were covered did'nt want them to be nude or cold Castiel had a round bowl of holy water he knelt down next to both the fledgelings they awoke hearing footsteps Dean was sleepy on his back Cas did some some prayers in Enochian taking his one thumb he put it in the bowl and gently made ran it across each one of there foreheads with the holy water.

Gabriel watched his newly born brothers being blessed both there angel wings were still wet to there backs walking over he sat next to the nest both Sam and his brother lay there sleepy "hi you two i've waited to see you both now that you are here".

Sam remember Gabriel's voice from him being inside his clear cocoon Gabe stroked his forehead Sam reached down with his one hand blindly still not having his sight fully he came to a stump of some sort on his belly button.

Sam winced in pain "don't touch it that's were your umbilical cord once was it will dry up and fall off on it's own once it heals" Gabriel spoke Sam snuggled into the blankets and towels some were there clothes also had Cas's scent so they would feel comfortable when he had to leave for awhile knowing that there his scent was on them & that he could find them if something happened to them Castiel spoke up "go back to sleep young ones you need your rest and strength".

Sam & Dean lay sleeping soundly in the soft nest after there journey during there birth Sam opened his eyes he was looking around he was facing Dean watching his older brother sleep he then opened his eyes.

"Hey how are you Dean? were in a old barn wonder who's watching us if we are here and what is this we are laying in?" he looked around him they were in something round that was very soft were they were laying "Sammy...it looks like a nest of some sort though why are we in the nest? there has to be a reason why were in this soft nest laying here" Dean spoke.

"Above all that am fine Sammy what happened? all I remember is being in some clear cocoon like object now am here with you it's like I only bits and pieces of what happened last thing I do remember was we were both sick" Dean spoke he sat up slowly looking around his vision more clear looked around the bar "hello? is there anybody here?".

Both of them heard noises above like wings his mouth opened as he gasp in shock and amazement but scared with what would happen Dean and Sam hid under the towels and blankets covering the soft nest from the other angels Raphael & Uriel smiled Anna walked past them to the nest "come out young ones we would like to see you?" Uriel spoke being patient since they were young fledgelings Samuel peeked up from hiding in the nest nervously.

"it's alright little ones there your other older siblings" Cas smiled the other angels were excited about seeing there two new siblings as Sam tried to get up and balance himself he fell on his rear end he heard his older siblings chuckle Dean head appeared finally from hiding in the nest.

Soft flapping of angel wings were heard Michael landed and appeared the other angels turned there heads saw the eldest angel walk towards them they moved to make a path his white angel wings were folded back respectfully Sam and Dean were nervous they did'nt know that Michael was there big brother.

"it's okay young ones I am your older brother Michael it's good to finally see the both of you" Gabriel who flew back up to the rafters maintained his position as a look out his white angel wings were open he kept an eye out for danger.

Another sound of angel wings were heard a tall man a suit appeared both young hunters were asleep again in the nest that was the Seraphim Zachariah the two fledgelings were covered in towels after the fledgelings were born.

Castiel decided to remain close watching the nest above on the rafters closely "why are you here Zachariah?! you endangered the fledgelings before you have no place around them!" Gabriel spoke glaring at him angrily.

"Maybe i'd was wrong to try and kill them but in my opinion don't take this the wrong way they are'nt strong enough to face Lucifer even when they have been trained enough!" Zach spoke looking at Sam & Dean "they could both be killed are you willing to take that risk Castiel and the heartache of losing both of them by having them fight Lucifer?!".

Castiel face looked angry but to mantain his temper he knew that Zach was stronger than him "they won't be fighting Lucifer alone there will be other angels fighting to help Sam & Dean"Cas watched the Seraphim Zach walk over to the nest carefully both Gabriel and Cas did not trust him Zach watched the fledgelings sleep peacefully and soundly.

Both young fledgelings awoke startled by the tall seraphim Zach standing over the nest watched Sam & Dean with his eyes kneeling down Sam saw the Seraphim's six angels wings behind him as he checked both there newly born feathery angel wings over gently.

"There still kind of soft and wet but as the growth goes there wings have formed perfectly there seems to be no defects or problems you have nothing to worry about young ones you are safe here being watched over and protected!" Zach spoke.

Sam using his arms on each side of the nest he tried to get up he fell backward on his rear end then tried to get up once more till he finally was able to balance himself with his wings Gabriel smiled he watched his one sibling Sam try to keep his footing.


End file.
